1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna system of the phased array type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,911 is an antenna system of the phased array type. The known antenna system comprises a dielectric substrate with a multiplicity of dipole antennas printed on opposite sides of the substrate.
A disadvantage of the known device is that a large number of dipole antennas is necessary for a practically useful receiving power.